1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicular suspension systems, and in particular is concerned with an active suspension single-acting hydraulic actuator with damping capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many active vehicular suspension systems include a hydraulic actuator to selectively vary the distance between a wheel assembly and a body. When a road input is received to the wheel assembly, the actuator compresses. When the road input is removed, the actuator rebounds or extends. Fluid from a control source such as a pressurized reservoir accepts fluid from and returns fluid to the actuator. The rate of compression and rebound of the actuator can be controlled to provide a desired rate of damping.